Marine Agency safety requirements, such as the International Convention for the Safety of Life at Sea (SOLAS) treaty, require double-walled fuel injection lines (also known as double skinned, jacketed or sheathed fuel lines or pipes) to contain fuel leaks and prevent the likelihood of fuel spillage and fire on a commercial marine vessel. A gap provided between inner and outer walls of the double-walled fuel injection lines provide a low pressure passage that can channel any fuel leaking from the high pressure inner wall to a leakage detecting system. At the same time, the outer wall contains, collects and/or recycles the leaking fuel to prevent fuel spillage onto hot engine components, which can cause fires or present other safety hazards.